


For Her (For Him)

by Potatochutney



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jon Connington cares, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Proud, for a certainty. Even arrogant. A faithful friend to Rhaegar, but prickly with others."<br/>There was none he would serve as faithfully as his silver prince. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her (For Him)

Elia knew. Elia had always known, she'd never thought any less of him though. It always struck him as strange that she didn't mind that he would stare at her husband, eyes full of warmth for only his silver prince. He admired her, yes. But he didn't think she was right for his prince. She probably agreed, deep down. They were all happy, even when Elia wasn't recovering from birthing Rhaenys. She was a burning fire that he understood, and respected, as man must always respect fire and its ability to burn. He'd seen Summerhall with Rhaegar. Fire was alive in how it destroyed. 

He found himself in the princess' room, without his prince in sight. Good. He rarely spoke with the princess alone, rarely spoke with her at all. He only had eyes for Rhaegar.

“My princess. May I sit and speak with you a moment?” He asked, and she nodded, dismissing her ladies in waiting. He sat beside her on the luxurious Dornish reclining chair, and she put her hand on his knee.

“Jon, you know I will always have time for you, no matter what. We may not always see eye to eye, but I trust nobody more with my lord husband's life.” She was kind, and she knew that love made someone fight at their fiercest. The Dornish were strange like that, their passion made them understand the matters of the heart better than most. But Elia was perceptive, even for one so frail. "Say what you need, and I won't cast judgement on anything you want to tell me."

“I want to make a promise to you, Elia. Should you ever become too ill to look after your children, or should birthing another take you, I swear upon my house and honour that I will protect them with my life. I will do anything in my power to ensure their happiness. I will raise them as my own, if I have to.” He promised, eyes burning with a need to tell this dark woman he would do anything for the children his beloved prince made. It wasn't for her. It was always for his silver prince.

"Ser Jon. Dearest Jon. I understand, I completely understand. You and I are not so different. You want Rhaegar's happiness. I want his happiness, because the seven knows he needs to smile more often. You love him, deeply and truly. More than I ever could, more than I ever would want to. I want you to promise me something also, not a promise you're making for Rhaegar.” Her accent was...it was like song, weaving through his ears. He was always compelled to listen to her strange words dancing and leaping.

“Of course, my lady.”

“Promise me, should Rhaegar...Should he act upon the madness I fear in his heart, you must take me, you must take Rhaenys and take two fine steeds, and we must leave for Dorne. His majesty is not well. I fear if Rhaegar acts out of line, I will be the first to suffer it.”

Jon knew his prince wanted three children. Jon knew his princess would not be able to have three. Madness would be swirling deep in his prince's eyes if there wasn't a prince and another princess soon.

“I will run you and Rhaenys to Dorne myself, and we will hide at Starfall. Arthur and Ashara will always protect us. No matter who is sent after us, Arthur and I will protect you.” He promised, taking her hand to kiss it gently. While Arthur was loyal to the king, he was more loyal to the crown prince.

She sighed softly, running a cold hand through his rough red hair.

“You're the best of them, Jon. The very best. You may not have the skills of Rhaegar or Arthur or ser Barristan, but you're the best of them. Love is your reason for doing this, and there is nothing I respect more in this world.” She murmured, and he found himself leaning into her touch. “Stay, dear Jon. Stay. You're exhausted. Stay, I will watch over you.”

He found himself agreeing, moving to rest his head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Please, just call me Elia. We're friends, even though you think someone else should be with Rhaegar.” She murmured, and the tension in his body drained away while she braided his hair.

 

Rhaegar was stunned to see Jon and Elia like that some hours later, Rhaenys curled up beneath the red knight's arm, curly hair wild and loose. He smiled after a moment, coming to sit beside Elia.

“Everything is well?” He asked, and she nodded, stroking Jon's fiery hair with a fondness.

“He swore that should your father turn mad and try to keep me here, he will run Rhaenys and I south as fast as he can.” Elia murmured, stroking a hand through Rhaenys' hair.

“He is a good man.” Rhaegar replied.

“He is the best man I know. You ought to give him more time.”

“More time?”

“More of your time. He cares deeply for you. He'd die for you.”

“I...I know. I just hope it doesn't come to that. I care for him as much as any of my friends.”

“I know. I think he's made peace with that. As I have made peace with the child growing in my belly.”

 


End file.
